


Now, Where Were We?

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS: A glimpse into what happened between Bruce and Natasha shortly after Thanos is beheaded. This is one of my personal favorite head canons, because it means that they got to spend about four years together as a married couple.





	Now, Where Were We?

Natasha woke up with the sun shining in her eyes, Bruce’s warm breath tickling her neck. She stretched her back as he stifled a yawn.

“Good morning.” He mumbled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, you.” She whispered with a small smile, turning over to look at his face, which bared the slightest hint of scruff across his jawline.

Since learning of the Infinity Stone’s destruction, the two of them had been sharing a bed in the Avengers facility. They found that it was easier to fend off the nightmares this way.

Nat’s heart still ached, missing the full family unit she had in her team before the Sokovia Accords. On top of that, the Decimation had taken Clint, Laura, and their children away from her. But by Bruce’s side, it was occasionally possible to forget her pain and exchange them for brief, sweet moments like this.

Bruce and Nat had gotten plenty of alone time together in the Avengers facility during the past few months, since the rest of the team was off on international missions. Meanwhile, the two of them stayed behind to research and coordinate inter-team communication. While they were grateful that they could finally be together, an achievement almost three years in the making, there were very few things that either of them wouldn’t do to change the circumstances surrounding it.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” He asked, rolling onto his back and outstretching his arm for her to use as a pillow.

“Mmm…not yet.” She mumbled, snuggling sleepily into his side.

He chucked fondly, sneaking another kiss onto her temple as they feel into a comfortable, drowsy silence.

“Hey, Nat?” Bruce asked, reaching over to brush a strand of her hair (which was now equal parts natural red and bleach blonde) out of her face.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about getting married?”

“Like, the general idea of marriage, or…?”

He stifled a laugh and tried to calm his nerves before he continued.

“No, I mean like…you and I. Getting married.”

“I’d say it’s the craziest idea I’ve ever heard in my life.”

She rolled over so that her body was on top of his, and he looked up at her fondly.

“And I kind of love it.” She continued, craning her neck down to peck him on the lips.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes!”

He sat up and pulled her into his lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, both laughing freely for the first time in months.

“You just made me the happiest man alive.”

At this, Nat stiffened and recoiled.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry…I didn’t think…”

“No, no, it’s okay. I just…never pictured this happening to begin with. And if it did, I always imagined that Clint would be there with me. And Wanda, and Laura…”

“I know, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I think we should still go through with it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. We’ve all been through hell and back, we could use something good.”

“We all deserve a win.” Said Bruce, thinking back to a particular conversation with Steve, which now felt like another lifetime ago.

“You’re damn right.” She smirked before leaning in to kiss him, closing the remaining distance between them.

“So, we’re good?” He asked, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“We’re perfect. Are you still up for making breakfast? I have a telecom with Okoye and Carol at noon.”

“Sure thing.”

“God, I love you.” She said, her face unreadable as she stared longingly into his eyes.

“I love you, too. And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Me either.”

A Few Months Later…

Bruce and Nat sat at a table in the Avengers facility, a variety of papers and photographs scattered around them.

“Okay, so we’ll all meet down at the courthouse…”

“And we’ll have Steve and Tony sign as our witnesses.”

“What do you think we should wear?”

“Oh! Do you still have that purple button up? You look so good in that.”

“I think so. What about you? Do you have that black and white dress?”

“The one I wear with my Audrey Hepburn lipstick? As if I’d ever get rid of it!”

“I guess that settles it.”

“I guess so. Wow…we’re actually doing this. We’re getting married, Bruce!”

“Hell yeah, we are.”

“I just wish there was a way we could pay tribute to everyone that should be there.”

“I know, I do too.”

After a tentative moment, Bruce spoke up.

“Hey, what if we write everyone’s name down two lists. And we can each carry it in our pocket during the ceremony. It would almost be like carrying them with us.”

“That’s perfect! Here…”

Nat grabbed a blank piece of paper, and handed a second one to Bruce. Together, they compiled a list of everyone they wished could have watched them exchange their vows.

Clint…  
Fury…  
Wanda…  
Mom…

On and on and on, each name feeling like a personal prayer to each person; to that one girl in the Red Room, to that boy that set next to him in university chem classes, to a certain God of Thunder who just recently stopped returning their calls.

“Alright. I think we’re ready.”

Two weeks later...

Nat stood arm in arm with Steve outside of the courthouse, taking a deep breath in an attempt to help still her shaking body.

“You gonna be alright?” Steve asked, gently nudging her shoulder and giving her a worried look.

“I just feel guilty. And nervous. But mostly guilty.”

“You’re getting married, Nat, not standing on trial.”

“I know, but…why me? Why should I get to be this happy when so many others…” Her throat caught before she could finish her sentence.

“Hey, look at me. You of all people deserve this. To have a second chance, with this guy who loves you with all his heart.”

“I’m gonna try not to take it for granted.”

“I know you won’t.”

“Thanks for doing this, Steve.”

“Anytime. I think we all needed something like this, something to remind us that there’s still things worth fighting for.”

They shared a knowing look as Steve gave her a reassuring smile. Suddenly, the door creeped open to reveal a friendly secretary with wide rimmed glasses.

“We’re ready for you!”

Steve led Nat across the room, to an awestruck Bruce in his signature purple shirt. Tony stood at his side, watching over with a warm look of pride.

Bruce and Nat joined hands at the makeshift altar, surrounded by holographic projections of their team members across the galaxy.

“Bruce, repeat after me. I, Bruce…”

“Ya, Bruce,”

“Take you, Natasha”

“Vzyat’ tebya, Natalia”

“To be my wife.”

“Byt moyey zhenoy.”

By the time Bruce had completed this line of his vows, Natasha was covering her mouth in disbelief and crying tears of joy.

When he finished, he leaned in to whisper to her.

“Was that okay? I’ve been practicing for a little while now.”

She was barely able to choke out “it was perfect” through her tears.

“Would the bride like a moment before we get to her vows?” Asked the officiant.

“No, I’m…” She took a deep breath and dabbed at her eyes. “I’m okay. I’m great.”

“Alright. Now repeat after me…”

Nat recited her vows in more graceful, though no less heartfelt, Russian.

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bruce, you may kiss your bride.”

“Give her a good one, lover boy!” Jeered Tony, gaining a cloud of laughter from the room.

Nat wrapped her arms around Bruce’s waist as he pulled her closer to him; and they kissed each other with a passion that conveyed all the years of pining and the years spent apart, as well as the promise of a lifetime spent together. In that moment, it felt like Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff - Banner were the only two people in the world.


End file.
